


Please, Fight

by 84259



Series: Stories of a Library [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 And the Loom of Fate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84259/pseuds/84259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eve is dying someone push her to fight for her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Fight

Eve's POV

I was dying, my blood kept going out. I barely heard Flynn and Jenkins talking. I thought we traveled to the library. I heard the voices of the LITs but I couldn't stand anymore.

When i awake, my vision was fuzzy. The only thing i could see was her face. A blond young girl was sitting besides me. With a round face and big blue eyes, wich express her concern. “No! This is not your fate. Please fight back” She seemed to be crying. I was the one who dies Not her.“I die. I always die. This is not a exception”I spoke quickly but i felt desperate. But then i realized something essential. “Who are you?”I asked her. Her lips shacked but finally said “Grace, I'm Grace”. “Ok Grace, Where we are? Who sent you?” I asked her, it was really weird, i didn't feel injured but i saw the blood keep going out.

Grace looked around but there's nothing around us. She took a deep breath and said: “You send me. And before you interrupt me, you have to keep fighting for you life, for the librarians, even for Jenkins, and especially for Flynn and Me ”. A single tear fell of her cheack. “How do you now about them? And who are you? Why i have to do this for you?” I was desesparate but Grace said “It doesn't matter and just TRY TO STAY ALIVE”. An awful sound appeared and she shouted “I have to go, Good luck.” The girl begun to run, but suddenly, she turned and said “You're going to be fine, if you fight back ”.“Grace, Grace!” I shouted, but it was pointless. How did I end up yelling at a girl who i didn't know? But then I fainted.

When I opened my eyes, there was no blood and the librarians were all looking at me happily. I was more surprise than ever “I was supposed to die”. Flynn smiled and answered “I don't believe in fate” Years gone by and when Flynn and me met our daughter, at the precise moment, I saw her blue eyes and her blond hair. I understood it. I knew exactly her name. _Grace_

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell if you like it...  
> I made this, and i gonna be publishing different fanfics about Evlynn. And i gonna use Grace another time


End file.
